guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jora
Just because nobody's said it yet, I want to let it be known that I predict her profession to be Warrior. Just a guess. (have you seen that gigantic sword she's got?!) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:49, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :I expect her to be the Warrior too, and have ever since she was announced as a hero. The screenshot of her wielding a shield and what appears to be an axe against an enemy Charr is better proof than the promotional art with a sword that probably won't even exist in the final game, btw. ;) Capcom 12:55, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::Just the fact that she ''has a sword is what I'm basing my reasoning off of... she obviously knows how to use a sword, and a sword is a Warrior's weapon. Also, as far as we know at the moment, most Norns are Warriors (or possibly Rangers)... we've all seen Charr before as well, they're often Warriors, but they have a few other professions they use as well. And I'm thinking that Asurians are going to be Mesmers or Elementalists, primarily. They pride themselves on their intelligence, and that right there sounds like a Mesmer to me. But I'm getting off-topic. :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 19:03, 9 July 2007 (CDT) :::Huh? Charr are mostly Warriors? Charr are all the professions, there's hardly any dominating profession amongst the ones in the game so far. They're most definitely known for both strength and magic (the Searing?) and hardly any of the Warriors are important in any way. The Monks and Elementalists are the most important with them. Not sure where you got the idea Charr are mainly Warriors. And we have no idea on Norns except personal speculation based on opinion of appearance. I also doubt Jora will have a sword in the game if she's been shown with an axe in-game, which is what I expect her to use anyway (since Koss and Goren use a sword and hammer, respectively). Capcom 09:49, 10 July 2007 (CDT) ::::The Charr I remember best were always the Warriors... it might just be personal experience (as a Ranger in Prophecies, the Warriors were always the hardest foes for me). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 21:09, 10 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Uh... Just because she is shown with a certain type of weapon in promotionals doesn't really mean anything... anyone else remember the Mesmer promotionals of Prophecies? Where she held a Rapier? ::::::She's an IW mesmer, DUH! 09:40, 11 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::It's not just the fact that she's got a sword; the entire philosophy of the Norns just screams "Warrior" to me. No doubt, they've got the other professions covered too, but it just seems to me that they're mostly Warriors... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 08:12, 12 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::The Official Wiki shows her as a warrior... I know we can't actually post that, but, just for our sakes. ^_^ --Ruricu (Talk • ) 03:38, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::The Official Wiki's is also just information added by random people, like this one. No one knows she's a Warrior, but people keep adding it in regardless. Capcom 03:42, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Also, there's pretty much nothing posted on GWW that we can't post here as well... none of their information is copyrighted in such a way as to prevent others from using it as well. But like CapCom mentioned, they're a wiki just like us. Meaning just because it's posted up there, doesn't mean it's official information. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 03:51, 24 July 2007 (CDT) The main heading on the page specifically says not to add information that isn't 100% confirmed by Anet, and Jora has never been confirmed to be a Warrior. There are a few signs that point towards it, but it still isn't confirmed. Also, they have said that there will be ten Heroes, one for each profession, and out of all of them shown, she is the ONLY one that looks like she could be a Paragon. I'm not going to say she definitely will be one or the other, but the page should not list her as being the Warrior Hero for Eye of the North. Special skills ::::Anyone consider that the Non-human heros would have monster skill-like qualities? in order to accomidate the Norn "shapeshifting" thing, it would seem... I don't know... prudent -Kumdori 01:40, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I don't think she'll have any skills that won't be available to players, but I wouldn't be surprised if the Norn PvE skills were available to both players and Jora. -- Gordon Ecker 03:04, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::A PvE shapeshifting skills would be nifty... perhaps a skill trainer from each of the different races in GW:EN would give you PvE skills that are based off of the different races. It would make sense if you were taught shapeshifting by the Norns, and... smart stuff... by the Asura... of course, the problem there being that normally, PvE-only skills don't work on Heros... (e.g., the Sunspear skills, Kurzick/Luxon skills, etc...) But maybe we'll see a change to that in GW:EN. ::::::Otherwise, it would still make sense if not ''all Norns could shapeshift. Jora could always be one who either can't, or doesn't like to shapeshift. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:52, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Yeah, heroes can't use the PvE-only skills as of now because they can't be unlocked. And as for non-human heroes having special skills... Zhed Shadowhoof and Razah don't have any. :( Capcom 09:50, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I'm not talking about a PvE skill. I'm talking about a MONSTER skill, like something they can use and you can't. -Kumdori 19:46, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::What CapCom was saying was that we already have a Centaur and a spiritual incarnation from the Mists, not to mention a Tengu, if you count henchies. And so far, no monster skills. Something could always change, but I think they're going to stick with what they've been doing so far. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 10:06, 14 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::She will probably only shapeshift in cinematics. --DEATHWING 16:15, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Some people have managed to pull some skill names from the GW.DAT file, and there seems to be transformation skills and whatnot... most likely some of the PvE-only skills, but hopefully we'll get to use these on Heros as well. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 22:40, 19 July 2007 (CDT) I see no reason why a bear shapeshift wouldn't be PvP legal, it'd be just like a Dervish Form. The only problem is it would most likely be racial rather than class-specific, which would pose a few problems. However, this would only be applicable for a player (though technically you could bring a hero into PvP) for Guild Wars 2, where certain races might have special abilities that would all be balanced and part of a build (humans would need something special though, and there'd need to be an attribute system for these racial abilities. The first thing that comes to mind is allegiance rank to the race, but that would be PvE based.). DancingZombies 22:00, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :If I'm correct there's a Norn shapshifted in a bear in the Gw:En trailer MageMontu 06:30, 21 July 2007 (CDT) HAWT I love her. Screw you every other hero I have, Jora > you because she's a Norn. I am intentionally not vanquishing Old Ascalon as of yet just so when I get her, I can make a (crappy) IWAY team with myself, Koss and Goren and Her. We're gonna roxor some boxor --Blue.rellik 19:25, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :Make sure one of your guys brings a (locked) Revive Animal... you'll need to move your pets around the map for vanquishing. Not sure if regulr IWAY teams already use this, but most PvP areas are only about radar-sized maps anyway. :I'm waiting to see what the Ranger hero is... I want my full team of Rangers going strong out there. Maybe a B/P team... Or something a little more well-balanced (Burning Spiker, Interrupter, +two more). --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 13:39, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :Pyre Fierceshot as Ranger hero-- MageMontu 15:00, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::Awesome. His uglyness will balance out Jin and Margrid nicely. ;P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 15:49, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::and a male ranger hero will make my ranger's team perfectly balanced. 2 male rangers, 2 female rangers. Just gotta hope that Margrid and Jin aren't fans of beastiality.--Darksyde Never Again 23:16, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::: *kicks koss and goren out of the hero list* welcome to the team jora! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 13:02, 23 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Jora and Pyre are obviously going to pwn their NF counterparts. I need to see more about Vekk, Souske and Zhed are still pretty good though I think Vekk can succeed them in coolness. I also think Ogden can pass Tahk and Dunk since the latter are bricks with monk wands. Norgu has set the bar VERY high for mesmer awesomeness, doubt EotN can top him. I'll wait before I speak more on necros, dervishs, gons, sins and rits (though I doubt Razah and Jurah can be topped) --Blue.rellik 02:03, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I personally prefer Tahlkora over Baldy or Shorty, but that's just me personally. And Jin has armor that matches mine, so she's still my favorite Ranger. Sousuke's awesome, but Vekk's looking to be some stiff competition... Jora wins against Koss and Goren, but then again, it's not like that bar was set very high anyways. Razah's unbeatable, but a female Ritualist would be nice. Same with a male 'Sin. :::::You know what I want to see? Heros that act differently based on the rest of your team. Give me another self-involved Mesmer, and make him get into long-winded arguements whenever Norgu's around. The thought of two Mesmers destroying everything in their path while arguing about the best place to eat is just too good an image to pass up... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:12, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Anyone besides Gwen being the Mesmer hero = failure. FAILURE. Capcom 02:31, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Didn't you hear? After the Searing, Gwen survived by disguising herself as a fat little girl. But by the time Eye of the North came around, she was already addicted to food, and once she meets Norgu (at a buffet table), they instantly become bitter rivals. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:50, 24 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::But Koss is awesome! He can't compete with Jora, but he's still awesome. I want his hair for my ranger. -- Gordon Ecker 02:54, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Only thing Koss has going for him is his hair and his involvement in 'Drakes on the plain' --Blue.rellik 20:29, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Jora Fan Club Love the hot viking chick? Become a member today! Just something I whipped up for my own userpage...feel free to come up with a better one. :D--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 18:24, 24 July 2007 (CDT) :Not that Koss doesn't rule (although a Warrior usually isn't worth eating up a hero slot...), but I too am very glad we're finally getting a female Warrior hero. Now we need a female Paragon hero as well . Does anyone think it's unusual that there still won't be a female elementalist? Given how much ANet loves scantily-clad spellcasters, that would seem to be a no-brainer... :P Arshay Duskbrow 17:11, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::Who says Vekk isn't female? We don't even know if Asura have two sexes though. Capcom 17:24, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :::Cynn got an exclusivity clause in her contract; no one else gets to be a skank ele 'til she retires. --Nunix 17:25, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Are you suggesting that hypothetical female Vekk is a skank? -- Gordon Ecker 19:17, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :::::What about Herta? She kicks about as much ass as Cynn does --Gimmethegepgun 19:18, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::Way more, if you ask me. Sandstorm ''and Ward Against Melee? She's one of the henches I always take in NF. Arshay Duskbrow 21:21, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Cynn sucks. Herta is way better. If I wanted a fire ele with me I would take a SF, not the firestorm scattering skank. --Blue.rellik 05:30, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::But Firestorm is arguably one of the best skills you can bring in PvE. My Warrior always brings Cynn along... I make sure to use Hamstring as well, it makes for a pretty powerful combo once Cynn starts the rain. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:44, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Fail for no Meteor Shower. Or Chain Lightning. Or Ice Spikes. Or a bow. Or three energy regeneration as a Warrior. --Kale Ironfist 07:48, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::I miss Kai Ying in Nightfall. He was such a better Earth Elementalist...Herta has horrible caster AI for Sandstorm, and Stone Daggers never killed anything. Stoning does moderate damage, but unless you've got someone inflicting Weakness it's still bleh. And even then, some foes can't be Knocked down anyways. Ward Against Melee is pretty nice and can be kept up all the time, but once again the AI is stupid and doesn't stay inside the Ward - they kite from constant melee pressure and hence, leave the Ward. All of this means that Herta has much greater ''potential than Cynn, but personally I think she's largely useless because it is such a gamble. She also seems to be targeted by the enemy AI often and dies easily...no Stoneflesh Aura, sigh. Cynn on the other hand, I find to be a reliable source of "firepower", except in those rare cases where you're up against fast Hex removal, Stoneshard Crag or similar monsters, or constant Interrupts. But anywhere else, I'd always take Cynn over Herta. Mind Burn may be a sucky Elite, but on the plus side it can't miss, and neither can Incendiary Bonds. Fire Storm deals full damage unconditionally and Cynn seems to have better targeting AI for it. And, Fireball > Stoning in every way imo...AoE, costs less, many Plant-type enemies weak to Fire damage, one conditional KD every 5 seconds at best...meh. Oh, and did I mention that Herta is depressing to have along. :( (T/ ) 15:51, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::The thing I hate in Nightfall is the fact that, after Istan, half your henchmen are the boring "Ascalon heroes" and the rest never change. Prophecies got more as time went along and it was only after you ascended you were with Devona et al; and Factions went -crazy- with the number and variety of henchmen you got, and that was really welcome. I suppose it was a heroes-henchmen tradeoff in Nightfall, but I'm still hoping GWEN doesn't force me to take Menhlo as my healer AGAIN. --Nunix 21:50, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :Oh yeah, and personally I think Jora's fugly. Go ahead, stone me to death >.> (T/ ) 15:51, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::"I'm using Stoning on Entropy!" <- because it is ArenaNets way to have hawt womynz on the front of the box. --Kale Ironfist 23:45, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::: 0.o What?! =0 Jora wll pawnn j00! She's 9' tall and carries a metal weapon =). Course, if you don't like it, we could put you on the box. http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/thumb/a/a5/KOS-MOS_XS1.jpg/335px-KOS-MOS_XS1.jpg You or , works either way. Haha. Anime ftw! The Paintballer (T/ ) Being practical, the more species you got in your party, the better you deal with Disease. Ereanor 13:17, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :Exactly! In your face rotting flesh! --Blue.rellik 20:30, 27 July 2007 (CDT) Here's my version Hope you like it (Entropy will probably come up with a counter-userbox). Ereanor 00:47, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :Ah...me likes...better picture of her but I like the white background better.--[[User:Thor79|'''Thor79]]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 02:10, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :: Anyone want to join Jora Is HOT? ;) lol -- Alperu i 11:00, 2 August 2007 (CDT) :::Sighs, yet another Femal Armor set by Anet that doesn't look like armor; I can't really imagine what female armor will be like in GW 2... Because you can't go any further then what GW already has. ::::As long as nobody's naked, then they've still got room for more ideas. ::::Also, has anyone else noticed how tall Jora is? From the looks of it, the Norn are slightly larger then normal people. She looks like an Amazon... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 10:03, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I thought it was fairly common knowledge that the Norns are half-giants. Of course they're quite a bit bigger than humans. They're roughly around the same size as the Charr in height. ::::::Common knowledge is overrated. I haven't heard much about the Norns before this as it is... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 15:43, 4 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::For shame Jio! For shame! --Blue.rellik 22:32, 4 August 2007 (CDT) Crappy in-game image. I'm reverting. That picture is atrocious, and no, in-game images aren't intrinsically better. The picture we have is clear and detailed and shows Jora clearly. Arshay Duskbrow 22:21, 27 July 2007 (CDT) : Agreed, the hell you thinking Lugiatm? Your picture was far to pixellated --Blue.rellik 00:19, 28 July 2007 (CDT)